The present invention relates to apparatuses and procedures for starting a vehicle engine.
A conventional vehicle engine starting apparatus starts an engine when a key is rotated in a key cylinder and an ignition switch is pressed. Thus, when starting the engine with the engine starting apparatus, the key is first inserted in the key cylinder.
The key is then rotated in the key cylinder from OFF position to LOCK or ACC (accessory) or ON (ignition) position, thus switching an electric system to a corresponding mode. More specifically, the OFF position corresponds to an OFF mode, the ACC position corresponds to an ACC mode, and the ON position corresponds to an ON mode.
Afterwards, the ignition switch, which is separate from the key cylinder, is pressed to activate a starter motor such that the engine starts.
In other words, the vehicle engine starting apparatus includes two independent operations, the rotating of the key in the key cylinder and the pressing of the ignition switch, to start the engine. This complicates the starting of the engine.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a procedure for easily starting a vehicle engine.
To achieve the foregoing and other objectives and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, the invention provides a vehicle engine starting apparatus that has a plurality of operation modes. The apparatus includes a starter motor, an ignition switch, and a control circuit. The starter motor starts an engine. The ignition switch is pressed to generate an operation signal. The control circuit is connected to the starter motor and the ignition switch. The control circuit changes the current operation mode or activates the starter motor to start the engine depending on the nature of the operation signal.
A further perspective of the present invention is a vehicle engine starting apparatus that has a plurality of operation modes. The apparatus includes a starter motor, an ignition switch, a plurality of switches, and a control circuit. The starter motor starts the engine. The ignition switch is pressed to generate an operation signal. The switches change the current operation mode. The control circuit is connected to the starter motor and the switches. The control circuit controls the switches to change the current operation mode or activates the starter motor to start the engine depending on the nature of the operation signal.
A further perspective of the present invention is a method of starting an engine that has a plurality of operation modes. The method includes pressing an ignition switch, changing the current operation mode by activating the ignition switch in a first manner, and activating the starter motor to start the engine by activating the ignition switch in a second manner. The first manner includes activating the ignition switch for a period of time that is equal to or greater than a predetermined reference time. The second manner includes activating the ignition switch for a period of time that is less than the reference time.
A further perspective of the present invention is a method of starting an engine that has a plurality of operation modes. The method includes pressing an ignition switch, changing the current operation mode by activating the ignition switch in a first manner, and activating the starter motor to start the engine by activating the ignition switch in a second manner. The first manner includes activating the ignition switch for a period of time that is less than a predetermined reference time. The second manner includes activating the ignition switch for a period of time that is equal to or greater than the reference time.
Other aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.